


sea foam waltz

by lovsersclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, married! bokuaka, this is v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovsersclub/pseuds/lovsersclub
Summary: akaashi and bokuto waltzhing in the sea.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	sea foam waltz

**Author's Note:**

> random bkak fic <3

koutarou and keiji walked hand in hand, sand soft in their feet.the night sky was beautiful; many stars twinkled and lit the dark sky like lanterns, the cold sea breeze sweeping their hair behind them. koutarou's hands feel warmth against keiji's; thick, calloused fingers from excessive spiking enveloping his own in comforting warmth. many years together and keiji still blushes at the thought of his partner's warmth. 

they both halted, a little far off where waves can't touch them. koutarou set the boombox he was holding in his other hand down and sat down in the sand, pulling keji down with him. "kou!" keiji complained at the silver haired man, who smiled toothily at him. 

"come on, ji." koutarou said and pulled keiji closer to him. "sit with me." keiji huffed and planted himself on the older's lap. koutarou wrapped his arms around keji, resting his head on his shoulders as they both gazed in the stars. keiji shifted a little from his place, reaching for the boombox, to which koutarou handed to him. keiji placed a plain, white, unlabeled cd inside. 

soft, familiar music played and keiji cant help but smile. he leaned to koutarou and looked up at him, fond smiles exchanged. koutarou dipped down to place a soft, fluttering peck in keiji's lips, smiling after he did. "i love you, ji." koutarou whispered, keji giggled. "i love you too, kou."

koutarou shifted and made a move to raise his knees, prompting keiji to leave the comfortable space that is koutarou's lap. koutarou loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, the swell of his chest abs peeking. "like what you see, keiji?" koutarou teased, eyebrows wiggling and gesturing to his chest.

keiji rolled his eyes at his lover. "of course i do." he retorted. keiji followed koutarou's action, folding his slacks up to his knees. he scooted closer to koutarou once he was done, fixing the haphazardly folded fold in his pants. they both stood up, patting the sand off of their pants. 

the soft piano background of ellie goulding's how long will i love you played. koutarou smiled and took a step forward, hands held out for keiji. "may i have this dance, mr. bokuto?" koutarou asked, winking at the end. 

in keiji's view, the moon light made koutarou ethereal. 20 years of marriage and he still felt the same as when he first saw him on tv. his  _ star.  _ keiji rolled his eyes, breathless and giddy at his husband's antics. he placed his hands gingerly atop's koutarou. "it's my pleasure, dear husband." 

they walked hand in hand, the cold water touching their feet and sending shivers to keiji, but koutarou was warm enough by his side so keiji didnt mind. koutarou placed a hand on keiji's hips, the latter placing his arms around his neck. koutarou smiled cheekily at his beautiful husband. they moved and waltzed, ocean water splashing lightly around them.

_ "how long will i love you,"  _ keiji started, leaning against koutarou's chest. koutarou smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. " _ As long as stars are above you and longer if I can."  _ keiji's hands played with the hair in bokuto's nape, heart hammering and blushing cheeks engulfed him. koutarou smiled at how cute he is. 

_ "how long will I want you as long as you want me to"  _ koutarou continued, chest rumbling.  _ "and longer by far."  _

the married couple continued to waltz in the sea, finishing each other's lyrics, relishing in each other's warmth. once the song has ended koutarou laid a peck to keiji's lips. "happy anniversary, keiji."


End file.
